


Wrath of Heaven (Or Lack Thereof)

by orphan_account



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Angel!Drew, Demon!Kier, M/M, if i could write porn well this would've turned out so nasty smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's this dumb demon, right.</p><p>His name is Kier, and he won't stop terrorizing an angel named Drew.</p><p>Drew's endured flirting, teasing, playing, and the occasional hair ruffle. </p><p>Kier just tends to get a lot of yelling from Drew but, either way. Not very good friends.</p><p>They'll work it out, no worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath of Heaven (Or Lack Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just wanted to put this on here so y'all could understand how much woolkemp trash i am  
> ALSO THIS WAS FOR A CONTEST/also because i wanted to give em something ON TUMBLR SO BAM

“Go away, would you...”

Drew is in the forest, sitting in a tree and staring at the view with a smile. Or at least, he was until stupid.. Kier showed up. He stood up and folded his wings behind his back, backing up when the demon approached him.

Kier’s usual smirk appeared on his face, and his crossed his arms. “Aww, cute little Drew won’t let me talk to him while he stares at the sunset?”

Drew doesn’t trust demons, and he especially doesn’t trust Kier. Maybe it’s how he’s been raised maybe it’s because it’s sensible to not trust a demon. Is it?

“No, I’m not... you’ll probably tempt me into giving you my soul or something,” Drew frowned and spread his wings to be intimidating. It obviously did not work, but now Kier’s just laughing.

“Tiny little angel gonna flap his wings at me, make me go away,” Kier’s tail whipped around, while he shuffled closer. There was a snap, and Kier stopped smiling. 

“This branch isn’t big enough for the two of us,” Drew smirked and jumped, the branch breaking off and Kier screaming. He’d just get the breath knocked out of him, he’d be fine, Drew said to himself, His wings helping him float down safely. Kier hit the ground with a rather loud thud and a gasp. He sat up and coughed, but Drew huffed when his stupid smirk was present one again.

“You’re so cute.”

Drew grumbled and flapped his wings, walking away while mumbling rather terrible things about Kier.

\--

Oh no.

This is what Drew thinks over and over again. He's surrounded, he was stupid to go out at night like he's always been told, he knew something bad was going to happen. This is all his fault...

He's surrounded by incubi and he knows they don't just wanna talk. He's almost ready to cry, wings folded around himself. Everyone passing by must know it's his fault, because none of the stop. Some don't even look. 

One of the incubi roughly grabs his chin to tilt up, grinning and going in to kiss him-

Wait... now he's on the ground?

Someone's fighting them off. Drew can barely watch him move, he's so fast. But within a minute, all of his fears have left and the incubi all lie on the ground unconscious.

"You okay, angel?" his savior says, and he turns to give Drew a grin. But it isn't devious like the usual. It's just.. a grin.

"Kier?" Drew says, shaking hard still. Why would he save him, he's a demon. They hate each other... He looked at him, confused and he must have seen Drew shaking because he's in his arms in a second.

Drew gasps, shaking more, afraid he'll hurt him. Kier just rubs his back, cooing and reassuring Drew he'll be alright.

And Drew relaxes. He calms down and hugs back until Kier lets go, "Hurry back home. The incubi won't be out for long."

Drew nodded and looked down, running off back to his angel house. 

He.. he saved him. But why?

\---

Drew cannot stop thinking about Kier. And it's bothering him. He sees him in his dreams- dreams he shouldn't be having. They're lustful but... they aren't. Drew just wants him to hug him again...

_Closely. With lips. Possibly with no clothes on.._

Drew blushes, and puts his face in his hands.

He sits alone on a bench, alone in the forest. It's his own little place. A place where he can safely be alone.

"Angeell?"

Goddammit.

Drew looked around to see Kier smiling, waving his tail around. Drew watches it and almost become entranced but refocuses. "Go away, this is my safe place..."

"You act like I'm gonna try and destroy it."

"Isn't that what demons do? Destroy things? Taint them?"

"Your mind is being fucked up by your family members. Yeah, we do all the above but only when we want to. I don't want to disturb your peace."

"Really?" Drew looked at him when he sat down next to him. Kier just smiled and put an arm around him.

"Have I ever said I'd hurt you before."

"Yes," he huffed. And he thought.

.. That one time- nope... what about.. no.. ah.

"Sooo?" Kier raised an eyebrow. Drew just sighed, crossing his arms.

"Okay, fine, you don't /hurt/ me but you tease me!"

"Playfully, and I never say anything mean."

"You call me tiny!" Drew looked at him, pouting. Kier just laughed, snickering and pinch his cheek.

"It's cute!" Kier grinned and Drew blushed softly. Why is he blushing? 

They seemed to sit in silence after that, Kier arm still around Drew. About ten minutes after sitting next to Drew, Kier wrapped his tail around Drew's waist, which made him jump and squeal, blushing again. Kier just chuckled and pulled him closer. Drew seemed to be okay with it.

Which is odd, to Drew. For so long, he'd hated him. They hated each other. They teased one another, they called each other names, fought.. How could one thing change it? It.. it was a big thing. He saved him.. He'd go as far as to say he could've even saved his life... He owed him somehow.

He admitted this out loud. "I owe you..."

"For what? The other night? No, you don't. I just didn't want them hurting you," Kier shook his head, yawning and looking down at him. Drew looked up at him. What's so different about him now? He.. he seems so much more alluring... Bright, brown eyes, soft-looking red hair. Smudged eyeliner and that stupid piercing of his. His looks were starting to look better and better. The way he smirks, how his lips look, how they must feel..

"You saved me," Drew said sincerely, still staring in those eyes of his. Kier just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. If you really must pay me, then just give me a kiss."

Drew blushed, but he couldn't say no.. he didn't want to, either. "I-I've never kissed-"

"I could always teach you..." Kier drifted off towards the end. Maybe they were lost in each other's eyes. Drew leaned forward and Kier did too, reaching behind him to feel his wings. Drew's wing twitched but the feathers felt nice when they were being pet by Kier. When their lips touch Drew gasps, and Kier kissed gentle.

It's not what a demon kissed like.. or.. or what he was taught. He was told all demons want is your body, to have a toy to play with, but by no means, does it feel like that. When Kier pulls away, Drew wants to kiss him again. Kier stands up before he can, mumbling something like, "See you tomorrow, angel."

Drew just whimpers but doesn't look back, staring at his hands, shaking softly.

What is this feeling in his chest...

\--

Kier finds him again, blushing alone in the woods. He was hoping he would too, to see him again, to get another kiss, maybe.

Drew turns and sees him, standing up for no reason. Kier smiles his unique smile and Drew finds himself smiling back, wings flapping gently. Kier's tail swished happily, and he ruffled Drew hair, "How's the little angel today, do tell."

"I'm okay," he looked up at him and Kier pat his head before going to sit at his bench, Drew sauntering over and following him.

"Lovely, dearest," he put an arm around Drew again. Drew just blushed, and when he dared to gaze up at Kier, he found him looking at him too. The two of them were still, Kier's smile faded and Drew got lost.. lost enough to not notice Kier an inch away from his face. When he did he gasped and that make Kier pull away, swearing.

"Fuck- I'm sorry- just.. I came here to ask you-"

"Don't apologize," Drew's stomach in tingling, filled with butterflies. His wings shuffle and Kier's tail rests in his lap, Kier himself looking at him, pained.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I'm going to make you fall, or, whatever.. I don't want you to be like me," Kier frowned and Drew did too. "Don't.. don't kiss me."

"No, Kier, I can- we can kiss, I promise-"

"How do you know? We kissed and I know it- You can just kiss a demon and everything fucking fine, I want you to be happy-"

"Since when did you want me happy?" Drew looked at him, squeezing his hands tightly.

Kier sighed, looking away, "When I.. when I saw those fuckers, trying to hurt you.. I saw your face... I couldn't let them. I.."

"Kier?" Drew grabbed his hand, looking at the back of his head. "Look-"

"Nothing has hurt more than seeing you so close to tears," Kier mumbled, letting go of his hand and hurrying away. Drew stood up and ran after him, at least, until Kier disappeared and Drew tripped, cursing and staring at the ground.

"Kier!" he shouted, frowning, "Come back! Please!" 

His throat felt dry, his eyes watering.

His voice came out broken, and little, "Please?..."

\--

Drew's sadly curled up in his bed, frowning at the wall. It's been a couple days, a week almost. He misses Kier. His stomach hurts when he lies awake at night, thinking of what Kier said and the look on his face.

Nothing has hurt me more than seeing you so close to tears.

How could he say that and just leave? Will he ever come back. Drew hopes so.. he needs to see him again. 

He's half way asleep in his room, alone and with a blanket close around him. He dozes for a second before he feels a hand on his shoulder, "Wha? Who?"

"Hello, angel.." a familiar voice says quietly, and Drew opens his eyes wide enough to see the outline of Kier's tail and hair and.. everything.

He grins and sits up, hugging him tightly and wrapping his wings around the two of them. He's here, the stupid.. demon.. he missed him so badly..

"Didn't think you'd be this excited, cutie," Kier laughed softly and Drew pulled away. They smiled at each other before Drew kissed him, forgetting how bad and inexperienced he was. Kier held his shirt tightly and held Drew close, kissing back and sighing. When Drew pulled away, he stared at him before he punched Kier's shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again! Don't just- admit something like that and leave! I was anxious! It was hard to sleep! I missed you!" Drew shoved him away, upset but happy he could finally yell at him again.

"You missed me?"

"I- I.. well.. yes, okay fine, just don't do it again!"

"I love you, angel," Kier laughed and Drew looked at him, bewildered.

"You-"

"Yes, I love you, alright. Could we please lay down? I don't care if I get caught.. I want to hold you close, for once."

Drew huffed, but couldn't hold off a smile. Love. What an odd thing.

"Fine," he laid back down in bed, arms crossed. But he couldn't stay tense, not with Kier's arms around his waist, and his head so close to his. He relaxed quicker than he thought he would, returning to the tired state he was in prior to Kier coming back. 

"I love you.." he admitted, the weight leaving his shoulders and he got even more sleepy.

"Sleep, silly angel," Kier whispered and it oddly helped, Drew smiling softly and drifting off.

Best sleep in forever.


End file.
